Susurro
by lobunaluna
Summary: (AU) Al comienzo solo fueron susurros nocturnos. Cuando era niño, esto no le asustaba... Ahora comienza el verdadero terror. Ahora que es adulto, comienza a temer. ¿Que hay tras esos susurros que percibe cuando duerme? ¿Que quiere esa voz de él?
1. Despertar

_FIC DE TERROR._

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico y Saint Seiya The lost Canvas._**

* * *

 _Despertar._

Se movió dormido, sentía como si algo acariciara su mejilla. Abrió las claras gemas esmeralda que tenía por ojos. Otra vez tenia esas bellas gemas mirando un punto fijo cerca de su cama. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ese lugar...

El susurro le llevo fuera de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa comenzo a caminar.

 _Sala._

-Aioria... -El menor miraba por el inmenso ventanal panorámico que daba una excelente vista de las sierras que rodeaban la casa. - ¿Hijo? -El hombre se paró al lado del menor- ¿Que miras? -miro la inmensa oscuridad que poblaba las sierras en ese momento.- Aioria.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar?

-No hijo... es muy tarde -El hombre tomo al niño en brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso a las habitaciones. - ya es hora de dormir, tendrías que estar durmiendo... -El niño apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, escuchando una vez más ese susurro. Que le invitaba a salir a jugar.

 _Tienda, mañana siguiente._

Aioria estaba en la silla del carrito de compras, su padre miraba con mucho entusiasmo (él y su hermano también) lo que sin duda era el capricho de los tres: cereales recubiertos de chocolate. Cuando su madre se alejó, a una prudente distancia, dos cajas de este fueron a esconderse debajo de otros artículos en el carrito.

* * *

Su madre regreso al rato, con cara afligida mientras colocaba otros artículos.

-¿Que paso? -Su padre le miraba preocupado, mientras le pasaba una mano por la caballera rizada de su hijo más pequeño.

-Luego te cuento en casa... -Regulus dejo un momento el carrito, quería preguntarle que le tenia tan alterada. Aioros aprovecho el descuido de su padre y se llevó el carrito con el pequeño. -¡AIOROS! -El menor se detuvo, mientras Aioria dejaba de gritar de emoción, dado que le gustaba cuando su hermano corría con él en el carrito.

* * *

En la cola para pagar, a pesar que él no entendía la gran mayoría de las cosas, escucharon (tanto él como Aioros) que era lo que había perturbado a su madre. Toda la tienda parecía querer hablar de la muerte súbita que se llevó al hijo de otro de los habitantes de la región...

Regulus, su padre, en más de una ocasión pidió que moderaran el tema dado que estaban sus dos hijos (uno de cuatro y otro de ocho) y otros tantos menores ahí presentes. Su madre, Conner, termino por bajarle del carrito y tomar a Aioros de la mano con el pretexto de llevarles a los caballitos mecánicos que había fuera de la tienda.

* * *

Mientras Aioros jugaba en uno con forma de coche, Aioria estaba sobre un caballo algo despintado... Aunque aún con muchas ganas de hacer sentir, todavía, a un niño pequeño un hábil jinete.

Su padre apareció al poco tiempo, llevando el carrito para las compras.

-Las buitres, para no perder costumbre, olvidándose que hay niños escuchando... -Gruño cuando estuvo junto a su esposa y sus dos pequeños hijos.

-A ellas no le importa -Replico su madre serena, mientras le seguía agarrando de la cintura.

-Otra vez... -Comenzó Aioros, con su expectante mirada de risueñas esmeraldas. Quería otra moneda para el juego.

-Luego los traigo campeón... -Informo su padre, mientras comenzaba a perfilar hacia el auto.

-Más vale que cuando vea las compras... Solo haya lo que yo puse en el carrito. -Amenazo la madre, en tono ligeramente burlón.- O se quedaran sin postre los tres...

 _Sala de juegos. Varias horas despues._

Aioria miraba como su hermano terminaba de poner en pie, con sus bloques, una torre un poco más alta que él.

-Espera que me corro... -Dijo este, antes de alejarse la torre. La pelota de goma no tardo en tirar la torre de piezas de madera. El ruido seco de los objetos al caer se pudieron escuchar por toda la casa.

-¿Ahora que rompieron? -Aioros agarro la mano de su hermano y se fueron a esconder dentro de un baúl, vació, decorado con adornos infantiles. Los juguetes que por lógica deberían de estar ahí, en ese preciso momento estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación.- Demasiado complejo para Aioria... -El hombre comenzó a recorrer la sala, levantando algún que otro juguete blando en el proceso- Esto tuvo que ser obra de Aioros... -Los nenes levantaron un poco la tapa, para ver a su padre levantando juguetes.- Me pregunto dónde estarán...

-Aioria... no te rías. -Escucho la risa del niño. Por lo tanto comenzó a acercarse al baúl- Shhh... Nos va a escuchar. -Regulus abrió el baúl y dejo caer los peluches dentro. -¡Papá! -Se quejó el menor, mientras su padre dejaba escapar una risa.

-Su madre se va a enojar si ve todo esto esparcido. -Informo, antes de sacar a los niños del baúl. -Ya les dije que no se metan, van a romperlo... -Él joven padre, psicólogo infantil, miro con ternura a sus hijos. -Vamos a guardar, lo que no usan... Con algo de suerte, convencemos a su madre de que nos hago un postre rico...

 _Esa misma noche._

Aioria se volvió a levantar de la cama y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando su juguete.

-¿Aioria? -El niño siguió caminando, ignorando a su hermano mayor que justo volvía de la cocina. -¿Hermanito? -La voz del más grande de sus hijos. Despertó a ambos padres- Aioria... -Su padre salió de la habitación y se paró frente al niño.

-Hijo... -El nene dirigió una mirada ausente al mayor, antes de desmayarse.- Aioria, Aioria despierta... Trae las alcohol o perfume... -Su esposa no tardo en desaparecer por la puerta de la recamara.

 _Hospital. Dos horas después._

-Le haremos un par de estudios... -Informo el médico de urgencia, luego que el padre pudiera cambiarse de muda de ropa en el baño de la habitación decorada con motivos infantiles.- Averiguaremos que le causo el desmayo -Regulus miro algo nervioso a su hijo.

-Ya es la sexta vez que se levanta en la misma semana y camina... de noche.

-Veremos si padece algún sonambulismos -Informo el hombre- Mañana a primera hora le harán los estudios... -Aioria miraba a su papá y luego al médico, no entendía de que hablaban. Tampoco era capaz de entender como mágicamente había aparecido en ese extraño cuarto.

-¿Y mami?

-En casa con Aioros... Vino a traerte esto -Saco de la mochila, en donde su esposa le había traído ropa para cambiarse, el peluche favorito de su hijo- Estamos en el hospital, te va revisar el medico... Mañana temprano -Le sonrió paternalmente al niño- Ya duerme, hijo. ¿Sí? Ya es hora de dormir...

 _Al día siguiente._

Regulus bajo del auto, fue al asiento trasero y abrió la puerta. Con cuidado saco al niño y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Su esposa abrió la puerta y le miro, le hizo gesto de que hablaban luego.

Aioros miro por encima del sillón, los dibujos animados no habían opacado el ruido del vehículo de su padre.

-¿Aioria está bien?

-Sí, solo está dormido -Informo su padre con una tierna sonrisa, mientras se llevaba al menor dormido a su cuarto.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Aioria volvió a levantarse y a deambular por la casa. Esta vez, fue su madre quien le encontró frente al ventanal panorámico.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **¡AVISO!**

 **Aunque Aioria es un niño, en este primer cap, en los siguientes sera adolescente/adulto.**


	2. Hechos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clásico y Saint Seiya The lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Hechos._

-Entonces... -Regulus tenía al niño sentado en su regazo y su esposa tenia a Aioros en la misma situación. No habían conseguido niñera para el más grande.

-No es nada preocupante -El médico le hecho una última mirada a los resultados- Es extraño, diría que inusual.

-¿Exactamente que tiene mi hijo? -pregunto Conner, que el medico se tomara su tiempo en decirles le estaba poniendo nerviosa. A pesar que le hubiera informado que no era "nada preocupante".

-Tiene más desarrollada un área del cerebro -Ante la expresión de ambos padres se apresuró a explicar- Hay mayor actividad, de la usual, en este punto. -Señalo un área en especial- La región Occipital de Aioria muestra actividad inusual, también la hay en esta área. Se encarga de la percepción auditiva.

-¿Entonces? -la mujer miro al médico.

-No hay de qué preocuparse -informo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y que hay con el hecho de que cuando llegamos a urgencias tuviera casi dos grados menos de la temperatura corporal normal?

-En los análisis no apareció nada- el medico negó con la cabeza- puede que sea un caso aislado, pero sería bueno que se hiciera controles más seguidos. Para asegurarnos que solo fue un hecho aislado. -Ambos padres asintieron, por el momento tendrían que conformarse con lo dicho por el médico.

 _Sala de juegos._

Mientras estuvieran en vacaciones, Regulus se aseguraba que sus hijos jugaran por el simple placer de jugar... A parte que eso le ayudaba en sus investigaciones sobre el rol de los juegos en el desarrollo de los niños. Mientras tomaba apuntes sobre como esos dos daban vuelta la sala de juegos, pedagógicamente planeada a un principio.

-Hay dios... -Conner llego con tazas llenas de chocolatada fría.- Entre los roles del juego, de los niños, no está el ser ordenado... -Regulus dejo un poco de risa suelta.

-Eh... No, creo que no... -El hombre miro a sus dos hijos cada quien jugando por su lado.

-Al final -Conner se sentó y miro los garabatos de Aioria- Solo fue algo "inusual, pero nada grave"

-Un hecho aislado, como el de que Aioros se tomó su chocolatada y también parte de la de su hermano -El nene se lamió el bigote chocolate que le había quedado. No creía que su padre le estuviera mirando, dado que no sacaba la vista del cuaderno.

-¿Que dibujas amor? -Pregunto Conner, mientras miraba los monigotes que Aioria había hecho- ¿Quiénes son?

-Vos y papa...

-Lo ponemos en la nevera.

-Sí. -Regulus miro a su hijo, que le ponía mala cara a su hermano mayor- Mi chocolatada. -Informo, mientras agarraba su taza de plástico con dibujos.

-Aioria, no pelees. Aioros, no te tomes la chocolatada de tu hermano. -Pidió su padre, mientras revisaba sus apuntes. Durante el periodo escolar, haría una evaluación de campo con respecto al juego y el rol de estudiante que ocuparían los niños (principalmente Aioros) en ese periodo. No era el único con esa labor, los otros ocho integrantes del equipo de análisis (todos con hijos de distintas edades) harían luego la parte final del estudio sobre el rol del juego y el rol de estudiante en determinadas etapas de la vida.

Su hijo mayor dejo la sala, por lo tanto se dispuso a levantar los crayones de Aioria. Dado que podrían romperse, por descuido alguien no les veía, si quedaban en el suelo. Observo otra de las tantas hojas de dibujo del niño y la levanto. Había una extraña figura hecha con crayón negro y otra con crayón amarillo.

-¿Que quiso representar aquí? -Dio vuelta el dibujo, dado que ninguna forma tenía una figura precisa. -Tal vez sea un cuervo y un canario... O una foca y algún otro animal... Tal vez un león... o un leoncito -Había llevado a Aioria y Aioros al zoológico y se habían alborotado con las aves. Aioria había estado toda la semana hablando de los pájaros y los distintos animales que había ahí.

* * *

 _Sala de estar. Esa misma noche._

-No, tampoco le encuentro sentido. -Informo Conner, mientras miraba el dibujo.- Estuvo bastante entusiasmado con el zoológico, le contó a todos en la tienda que habíamos ido a uno...

-Seguramente sea algún animal -Regulus le tendió la copa de vino a su esposa.- El otro día me trajo un montón de rayas negras en una hoja blanca, me dijo que era una cebra... -La mujer dejo salir una pequeña risa- nos salió ingenioso el niño.

-¿Algo me dice que estas preocupado? -La rubia le miro con calma- Ya no trabajas para la justicia y los dibujos de los chicos, solo son dibujos. Amor.

-Deje el trabajo con la justicia, por el nacimiento de Aioros... -la mujer le miro.- No quería andar atormentándome con la idea de que un día vería un dibujo de Aioros y descubriría en él algo... malo que le paso.

-Ya tranquilo... -la mujer escucho ruido y miro, Aioria entraba en ese preciso instante con la mirada perdida y se dirigía al ventanal panorámico- Y vamos de nuevo... Creo que la idea de poner algo de pared, no me está cayendo para nada mal...

-Mañana llamare a Yato, para ver cuánto nos va a salir re modelar esa pared... -Informo mientras iba hacia su hijo, que se había quedado frente al ventanal- Ven campeón, no es hora de tus paseos nocturnos...

-Quiero jugar...

-No, ahora no- Y menos cerca del ventanal, se dijo para sí.

 _Habitación de Aioria._

Deposito al niño en la cama, este se acomodó y cerró los ojos quedando dormido de nuevo. Su esposa le miraba desde la puerta, mientras él lo acobijaba bajo el edredón veraniego. Ella aprovecho para ir a ver a Aioros, asegurándose que el único paseador nocturno fuera el más pequeño.

-Buenas noches campeón. -Susurro, antes de besarle la frente.

 ** _Aioria._** El niño abrió los ojos. **_Vamos a jugar._**

* * *

Conner entro al poco tiempo, llevando al menor en brazos. Sería bueno hacer ver ese extraño sonambulismo del niño.

 _Colegio primario, un mes después._

Aioros ocupo su nuevo lugar en la nueva aula asignada para su grado. Junto a él no tardo en sentarse su mejor amigo y delante de él se sentaron dos gemelos. A los que también consideraba sus amigos.

Chicos -Otro niño se acercó a ellos, con semblante preocupado- Escuche una historia horrible... ¿Quieren que se las cuente?

-Cancerec -El maestro entro y le observo, por segundo año consecutivo le tocaba el mismo curso y ya conocía a los alumnos.- Nada de historias fantásticas y tenebrosas en mi curso.

-Me dijeron que es cierta. -Se excusó el niño. El maestro le hizo gesto que se acercara, el menor lo hizo y le susurro parte de la historia.

-Si no quieres que le mande una nota a tus padres, el primer día de escuela, esa historia. -El nene asintió y regreso con sus amigos, dejando expectantes a los otros cuatro.

 _Jardín de infantes._

Aioria estaba recortando trocitos de papel para hacer un collage. Escucho un susurro y alzo la cabeza, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver quien estaba con él. Uno de sus compañeros de mesa le observo, como no entendiendo a que le sonreía y luego tomo uno de los trozos de papel que Aioria ya había cortado.

-MILO. NO. MIO.

-Aioria. -La maestra se le acerco- se comparte y no se grita en el aula.

-Pero era mío...

-Todo lo que está en la mesa se comparte -reto la maestra, antes de ir con otro de los niños que solicitaba su ayuda.

 _Despacho, Casa de Regulus, esa misma noche._

-Papá... -Aioros entro y se fue a sentar sobre el regazo de su padre. -Si viene el hombre de la galera... ¿Lo vas a espantar? -Regulus miro alarmado al menor- no quiero que me lleve a la sierra.

-El señor de la galera no existe. -Informo el muchacho con una amable sonrisa- solo es un cuento para asustar a los niños que no hacen caso... -le comenzó a acunar con cuidado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Solo es una historia de terror, hijo, de esas que no te dejamos mirar en la tele.

-¿Es falso?

-Sí.

 _Habitación de Regulus, esa misma noche._

-Mami... -La mujer se levantó y miro a su hijo- ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? -Esta corrió parte de la manta y dejo espacio para el menor- Aioria está caminando dormido de nuevo... -Notifico.

-Yo voy... -Regulus dejo la cama y fue por el menor. Aunque esta vez, en vez de llevarlo a su respectiva habitación, lo llevo a su cuarto.-Ya que tenemos a uno... mejor tener a los dos. -susurro antes de dormirse, abrazando a sus dos hijos. Lo mismo hizo su esposa.

 _Habitación de Aioros._

Dos brillantes gemas rojas se dejaron notar bajo la cama del menor, para luego una figura oscura saliera de ahí y se dirigiera hacia el cuarto del otro niño. No había logrado que el mayor quisiera salir a jugar a las sierras. Su susurro lo había asustado, pero pronto se llevaría a ambos niños a jugar.

Había muchos niños en ese pueblo-ciudad... Podría visitar a cualquiera de ellos.

 _Colegio primario, al día siguiente._

-No aparece por ningún lado... -Conner dejo de leer el libro y miro a las madres que hablaban entre ellas.- Dicen que encontraron la puerta trasera abierta, tal vez se salió y se perdió por el bosque...

-Dicen que así fue cuando estaba vivo ese sujeto, que de golpe encontraban camas vacías y puertas abiertas.

-Hay por dios, no me digas que te crees esa vieja leyenda. -Dijo otra en tono escéptico- data del siglo XVIII... Por favor, estamos en el siglo XX.

-Disculpen -Conner dejo de leer y se les acerco- ¿Que sucedió?

-Desapareció un niño ¿No te enteraste? -pregunto una con mirada de aburrimiento- Al parecer dejaron la puerta mal cerrada y se les fue el niño de noche, los padres no se dieron cuenta hasta que amaneció.

-¿Qué edad tiene el niño?

-12... O eso escuchamos, por eso andan diciendo que seguramente se escapó y se perdió en el bosque, ya aparecerá.

-Pobres padres, deben estar muy preocupados. -Comento la rubia apenada.- no había escuchado nada... -Los niños salieron de la escuela y tomo la mano de Aioros. Al poco tiempo se hallaba en el auto conduciendo a su morada. Regulus iría a buscar a Aioria, dado que el jardín de infantes, al que asistía, quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

 _Cocina. Esa misma noche._

-¿Un niño desaparecido? -Regulus miro las puertas que daban a la terraza, había seguros en la parte superior, para evitar que los niños se salieran en algún descuido.- En momentos como estos, agradezco que todo tenga seguro para niños... Más viviendo tan cerca del bosque y las sierras.

-Una menciono esa leyenda... de la casona en las sierras.

-Me suena como una versión local de Gilles de Rais*.- Su esposa sufrió un escalofrió ante la mención de ese nombre. Habían visto un documental, por aburrimiento, sobre los asesinos en serie a lo largo de la historia.- Hemos escuchado esa historia desde que llegamos...

-Dicen que es cierto...

-Aioros me pregunto, si era cierto -el hombre le miro- le dije que era mentira, así que si te pregunta... Dile lo mismo.

-Por mí que nunca se entere de que es posible que haya pasado... -Replico Conner, algo calmada dado que su esposo mostraba igual escepticismo que ella ante esa supuesta "leyenda". - Si llegara a ser cierto, Aioros no dormirá nunca más...

-Un loco chiflado, que secuestraba niños del pueblo para poder garantizarse la vida eterna -Regulus le miro- Hay cientos de pueblos con la misma historia...

-Sí, lo sé. -Conner dejo salir un suspiro, tendría que creerle a su esposo. -Me sentiría más calmada, si solo por hoy, los chicos duermen con nosotros...

-Si eso te permite dormir esta noche... -El hombre se le acercó y le beso- te concederé el capricho...

Esa noche, Aioria no se levantó. Solo durmió profundamente en los brazos de su madre.

 _Habitación de Aioria, Diez años después._

-Hay por favor, Milo, es solo una leyenda estúpida... -gruño Mu, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el libro que leía- No pienso investigar el origen de esa leyenda...

-Sí, seguramente todos escribirán sobre el origen de la leyenda local -apunto Camus, mientras pasaba de hoja.- ¿Encontraste algo gato?

-¿Qué? -Aioria se dio vuelta, no había estado durmiendo bien y tenía sobrias ojeras... Los susurros nocturnos se lo impedían- Hay de todo, podemos poner alguna leyenda americana... Es predecible que todos pondrán de alguna local.

-¿Me van a decir que nunca tuvieron curiosidad de saber si es mentira o verdad eso?

-Milo, yo no quiero saber si es verdad que en estas tierras habito un loco desquiciado que mato a centenares de niños-Mu le miro aburrido- y que acusan a su fantasma de robarse a niños de sus camas...

-Cuidado Mu, no vaya a ser que te quiera robar. -comento sarcástico Aioria.- Oí decir que desapareció una niña el otro día... -Mu hizo una mueca, lo de la niña era mentira. Si hubiera sucedido todo el pueblo sería un hervidero.

-No fastidies Aioria y sigue buscando una maldita leyenda...-El chico cerró los ojos, de día no escuchaba los susurros.

 _Continuara._

Nota:

*Asesino en serie de menores (Francia siglo XV). Me entere de él, leyendo un libro de misterio :P…


	3. Desaparecido

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya clásico y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Desaparecido._

 **-Mu... Vamos a jugar.** -Dijo la cavernosa voz, al oído del muchacho. Quien con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de seguir dormido, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a salir de su habitación.

 _Habitación de Aioria, Casa de Regulus. Al mismo tiempo._

Por primera vez en noches, Aioria tenía un sueño sereno. Ninguna voz cavernosa fue a interrumpir su sueño. Cuando su madre le fue a revisar, no encontró la habitación de su hijo helada. Estaba como el resto de las habitaciones de la casa, con un clima acorde para poder dormir tranquilo en ese frió invierno.

Tampoco había frió en la habitación de Aioros, en algunas ocasiones entraba al cuarto de su hijo mayor y se topaba que esta estaba tan fría como la de su hermano.

 _Habitación matrimonial._

-¿Cómo están? -pregunto Regulus, una vez sintió que su esposa había regresado a la cama.

-Mañana te respondo -informo la mujer, antes de abrazarse a la espalda de su esposo. Temía que si decía que todo estaba bien, algo malo pasara y volvieran a encontrarse con un agotado Aioria y un huraño Aioros.

 _Mañana siguiente._

-Yo atiendo. -Informo Regulus, antes de levantarse de la mesa del desayuno e ir por el teléfono. Se notaba que había dormido bien, su rostro estaba relajado y no demostraba nada del cansancio típico de siempre... -¿MU? -Los tres mayores miraron al muchacho- No, lo siento señora Arian... Mu no está en mi casa... jamás vino... -Su voz sonaba algo aterrada- yo le aviso si se algo.

-¿Paso algo?- su padre plegó el diario y le observo atentamente.

-Mu... No está, se fue de su casa en plena noche. -Comento el joven, mientras volvía a sentarse y observaba de forma ausente la taza con leche y miel.- La madre me llamo para saber si por alguna razón había venido aquí.

-Si quieres puedo revisar las cámaras -Informo su padre, mientras se levantaba- tal vez vino y no lo escuchamos... -Aunque dudo que lo haya hecho.

-Sí, gracias papá. -Aioria sonrió, aunque su padre sabía que esa sonrisa era por demás forzada y que intentaba ocultar la preocupación por la desaparición de su amigo.

 _Comisaria. Dos horas después._

-Ese es el muchacho -El comisario, Aspros Gemini, miro la imagen congelada en pantalla. Apenas habían notado la presencia del chico, Regulus salió presuroso a la comisaria con Aioria (dado que este no quería ignorar lo que fuera que había estado haciendo su amigo fuera de su casa a las tres de la mañana)- Lleva puesta la ropa que dijo su madre... Solo el pijama. Ni abrigo ni calzado. -El hombre se dio vuelta y observo a Aioria. -¿Alguna razón para que Mu Arian fuera a tu casa? -el chico negó con la cabeza. -¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro. -Informo Aioria, habían visto la grabación un buen rato y al parecer el chico estuvo fuera de su casa casi cuatro horas.- No sé qué podría estar haciendo fuera de la casa.

-Señor. -Un oficial entro y le entrego algo- Las imágenes están cuadro por cuadro, buena tecnología -miro a Regulus quien le observo arqueando una ceja- Encontré está en una de las fotos... Pareciera que hubiera alguien tras el chico. -Aspros observo la imagen.

-No fue tomada con la misma cámara que esta -índico la que estaba congelada en la pantalla.

-No, es una que enfoca un lateral de la casa... Por eso se nota una silueta tras el chico. -Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Aunque hay un detalle, que me disgusta, cada vez que quiero mejorar la imagen de la silueta. El programa no la reconoce. Es como si fuera una falla técnica de la grabación.

-¿Necesitan algo más? -pregunto Regulus, ya era hora de regresar a sus vidas. Aioria tenía una expresión de preocupación, muy profunda en sus ojos.

-¿Le molesta si reviso la cámara para verificar si hay algún problema en ella? -Regulus negó con la cabeza, no le molestaba si eso ayudaba a encontrar al muchacho desaparecido.

-Si no es mucha molestia -Aspros dejo de observar la imagen y poso su fría mirada jade en Aioria- Quiero dialogar un poco con Aioria.

-Este... -Regulus miro al muchacho y luego a Aspros. Quien había logrado la confesión de criminales muy peligrosos, en la gran ciudad, antes de pedir el traslado (por causa de una amenaza latente hacia sus hijos) para el humilde poblado.- Aioria ya dijo que no sabe nada...

-Regulus, conozco a tu hijo desde que estuvo en el vientre de su madre -Aspros se sentó en el escritorio- No le voy a morder, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas y te lo podrás llevar.

-Para interrogarlo, tengo que estar presente. Es menor de edad.

-No es un interrogatorio oficial. -Informo Aspros, mientras el técnico se retiraba.- ¿Acaso quiere que sospeche de tu hijo?

-Yo no tengo problemas de responder preguntas -Informo Aioria, mientras su padre le dedicaba una mirada preocupada. Había estado muchas veces presente en interrogatorios a menores por parte de la policía.

-No le haré nada. -Repitió Aspros, antes de abrir la puerta e invitarte a retirarse. Solo que para sorpresa de Regulus, él salió también.

 _Fuera de la oficina._

-¿Por qué quieres interrogar a mi hijo?

\- Puede que Aioria sepa algo de Mu, pero tu presencia le impide decirlo.

-¿Crees que mi hijo sabía que Mu estaba fuera de la casa?

-No, no lo creo. -Hizo una pausa- creo que tal vez sepa decirme si Mu se estaba viendo con algún tipo de persona ajena a su entorno directo y que sus padres no supieran de dicha relación.

-La silueta. -Aspros asintió antes de entrar a la oficina de nuevo.

 _Oficina._

-Son solo unas preguntas breves -el hombre se volvió a sentar en el escritorio y miro al chico que observaba la fotografía con la silueta borrosa y luego la de Mu solo parado a solo unos metros de la entrada de la casa.- Lo que me digas, no se lo diré a nadie.

-No esta.

-¿Qué cosa? -Aspros le miro como no entendiendo.

-Aquí la figura esta parada casi detrás de Mu... y en esta no está. -Aspros tomo las dos imágenes y las puso una al lado de la otra. Era la misma escena, a la misma hora, solo que con distinto enfoque de cámara. ¿Cómo podía salir en una cámara y en la otra no?

-Aioria... -El hombre cerró la imagen y la pantalla queda solo mostrando el escritorio. - Necesito que me respondas, con sinceridad, las preguntas que te voy hacer. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-¿Sabías que Mu estaba fuera de tu casa anoche? -el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Mi habitación da al patio, si alguien lo hubiera visto, seria Aioros, su habitación es la única que da al frente. -Aspros tomo nota mental de ese hecho, luego llamaría al hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes si Mu se estaba viendo con alguien?

-Estaba... -miro hacia un costado- tratando de tomar valor para invitar a una compañera a salir... Si a eso se refiere.

-¿Ya andan pensando en novias? -Aioria se puso rojo como un tomate. -¿Sabes si se veía con otro grupo de amigos a parte de los que tienen en común?

-Mu es muy tímido, le cuesta hacer amigos... -Aspros observo la sinceridad de los ojos de Aioria- siempre éramos nosotros los que le dábamos pie para que entrara a una conversación.

-¿Sabes algo de la figura que hay en esta foto? -Pregunto Aspros, mientras le tendía una vez más la imagen. Aioria entorno los ojos y observo con atención la imagen. Aspros aprecio como las señales físicas de los nervios se hacían presente en el chico.

-No. -El rostro de Aspros no dio señal alguna que indicara que sabía que el menor mentía.- No sé quién puede ser.

-Aioria -El hombre tomo una silla y se sentó junto al muchacho- Mu puede estar en peligro. -El chico se mordió el labio y movió un poco las manos nervioso- ¿Sabes quién es el de la imagen? -Los ojos de Aioria volvieron a la fotografía, ahora veía a la perfección al sujeto parado tras su amigo. Incluso podía escuchar el eco de lo que seguramente le decía en ese instante al chico: "Vamos a jugar Mu".- Aioria, quien es el que está en la fotografía.

-Lo vi una sola vez... -admitió, aunque Aspros se dio cuenta que era una verdad a medias.

-¿Donde? -presiono con sutileza.

-En... -mi cuarto. -No lo recuerdo...

-Aioria, ese hombre puede hacerle daño a Mu. -Le recordó, no le gustaba interrogar a menores. Menos si les conocía desde bebes.

-En las sierras. -Dijo el chico al fin, cuando una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos- Ahí lo vi... -y ahí quiere llevarme siempre. -Cerca del camino abandonado. -Eso era cierto, una vez andando en bicicleta, hubiera jurado que lo vio bajo un árbol en la entrada al viejo camino.

-¿El que lleva a la vieja mansión? -Inquirió Aspros, el chico asintió.- Gracias Aioria, ahora le digo a tu padre que entre.

 _Habitación de Aioria, una hora después._

-Hijo -Conner estaba sentada en la cama de Aioria, quien se había tapado completamente con la cobija.- Aioria, Aspros nos dijo que viste al hombre. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Pudo percibir el movimiento de la manta, sabía que el chico estaba negando con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -otra vez el mismo gesto. -Aioria, encontraran a Mu, no te preocupes.

 _Sierras, dos horas después._

Guiados por los perros los hombres que buscaban al chico por las inmediaciones del único lugar al que nadie, en el pueblo, se aproximaba ni en chiste. Los policías y voluntarios del rastrillaje dieron con una prenda ensangrentada, cuyas características eran compatibles con las que Mu llevaba en el vídeo.

-Apresuren a revisar la zona. -Ordeno Aspros, sabía que unas manchas de esa extensión no eran buen pronóstico. Aunque una parte de él se seguía preguntando por las imágenes. En una no aparecía nada y en la otra aparecía una figura borrosa que los programas más complejos en su poder no eran capaces de definir.

En cambio Aioria, si pudo ver lo que había... Identificar la silueta, o suponer, quien era con absoluta facilidad. Sabía que Aioria tenía episodios de sonambulismo, medio pueblo lo sabía (si no era el pueblo completo), capaz el chico había tenido un episodio de este anoche y por alguna de esas cosas a ver visto a su amigo y al sujeto.

Él había estado presente durante uno de esos episodios de sonambulismo. Estaba en la casa del tío abuelo del chico, cuando el menor (de diez años) paso caminando dormido y con los ojos abiertos frente a ellos. Ahí Sísifo soltó una risa ahogada y fue por el chico, guiándolo de regreso a la cama de la que se había "fugado".

Fue ahí cuando tuvo la confirmación de que el menor era sonámbulo, aparentemente desde la niñez temprana, y tenía la mala costumbre de pasear por la casa y terminar siempre frente a alguna ventana cuya dirección fueran las sierras.

-Y ahora estoy en las sierras, buscando un chico perdido -soltó un bufido para sí, mientras seguía con su monologo- por un camino famoso por ser el último transitado por menores, que encontraron la muerte al final de este.

 _Dos semanas después._

-Hey Aioria -El chico alzo la vista y observo a Milo- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto, mientras se sentaba a su lado- tienes una cara peor de la acostumbrada.

-No he dormido para nada bien -notifico mientras dejaba salir un bostezo.

-¿Empeoraron tus pesadillas o es por el sonambulismo? -inquirió Camus, mientras se sentaba a su siniestra y Milo a su diestra.

-Supongo que un poco de ambos... -Notifico con una ligera mueca.- No dejo de soñar con Mu...

-No eres el único -Milo hizo una mueca- ayer soñé con él... -el chico les miro, en sus ojos había algo extraño- estaba con un hombre y ambos me invitaban a ir a jugar...

-¿Que les respondiste? -Inquirió Camus, con notoria curiosidad y un ligero dejo de temor en la voz.

-Justo llego él y me desperté. -Comento Milo, mientras los otros dos hacían unas ligeras muecas. Por alguna razón, Milo siempre se refería a su padre como "él". -Es la primera, vez en todos sus ausentes años, que me alegre de escuchar su camioneta. -Dejo salir un bufido- Me pregunto cuanto tardara en desaparecer de nuevo.

-Se va por trabajo, Milo -Camus le miro. Aunque ninguno de los tres sabía con certeza a que se dedicaba el padre del heleno de ojos turquesa.

-¿Dónde creen que este Mu? -Pregunto Aioria, para romper el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Camus. Ninguno respondió, dado que el timbre de final de recreo les informo que se acababa el descanso.

 _Comisaria._

Luego de inspeccionar una y otra vez las cámaras interiores de la casa de los Leonis, Aspros termino dándose por derrotado. Aioria no había tenido un episodio de sonambulismo esa noche. Aioros juraba y re juraba, a parte que lo confirmaba la cámara, que nunca se asomó por su ventana esa noche. Por lo tanto ignoro todo el tiempo la presencia del chico en la entrada de la casa.

Observando una grabación de la habitación de Aioria, por el momento él y Aioros tenían anulado el concepto de intimidad durante la noche (dado que las cámaras de sus habitaciones se prendían automáticamente a partir de las 22: OO PM), le pareció notar algo en una de las ventanas del chico. Era una grabación del día siguiente a la desaparición de Mu, al congelar la imagen y aproximar lo máximo posible. Noto que se trataba del mismísimo muchacho desaparecido y estaba acompañado de una misteriosa figura. Solo era un reflejo, un leve reflejo que se notaba en una ventana apenas enfocada.

Retrocedió el vídeo y le miro atentamente.

Antes que las dos siluetas aparecieran: Aioria dormía profundamente.

Una vez aparecidas: el chico comenzaba a moverse, mostraba señales de fastidio dormido y hablaba dormido (o eso parecía dado que no había audio), para luego llevarse a cabo el episodio de sonambulismo.

Observo la hora en que se llevó a cabo la aparición de las dos personas y el tiempo que tardaba en producirse el episodio.

Mu y su compañero, aparecían a las 01:27, Aioria padecía el episodio a las 01:43.

* * *

-Sera mejor que revisemos el costado de la casa de los Leonis. -Observo al técnico, en esas dos semanas que pasaron. Todos los días, como si fuera una rutina, las dos figuras aparecían en la ventana a las 01:27 AM y Aioria padecía el episodio de sonambulismo a las 01:43 AM.

En 16 minutos, esas dos personas aparecían y se retiraban al mismo tiempo que Aioria salía del cuarto.

-El programa no reconoce a la segunda figura -notifico el técnico, mientras volvía a pasar le programa.- Oiga, es medio escalofriante que aparezcan siempre a esa hora... -Aspros puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró del lugar, sin decir nada. Él no era supersticioso, aunque tenía que reconocer que algo en él se ponía nervioso. Hasta antes de ver el reflejo en la ventana, estaba creído (Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta) que el Mu Arian estaba muerto.

Estaba la posibilidad que el chico estuviera con vida y fuera cautivo de ese sujeto o estuviera por voluntad propia con él. Aunque la remera del pijama ensangrentada, le ponía en duda todo lo que la fría lógica le decía y daba por sentado.

 _Continuara._


	4. Conflicto de existencia

**_Saint Seiya The lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Clasico no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Conflicto de existencia._

Aioria permanecía en la sala de su casa, mientras los peritos revisaban fuera de su cuarto y dentro de este. Milo estaba con él, tratando de fingir indiferencia a pesar que se moría de curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo los peritos. Ninguno de los dos menores sabía la causa de los peritos, ni el comisario ni el padre del dueño de casa querían aterrar al castaño.

 _Casa de Milo, esa misma noche._

Aioria se acomodó dentro de su bolsa de dormir, mientras Milo se metía en su cama. Al castaño le sorprendió un poco la idea de que se fuera a dormir a la cama del peli azul. Pero al final ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna. El hecho real, era que iban a vigilar si el hombre y el menor desaparecido se presentaban nuevamente.

* * *

Aioria dormía profundamente, Milo tenia sueños inquietos. Durante uno de estos termino levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, observo que su padre dormía junto a su madre. No sabía que su progenitor estaba en la casa, su madre ni siquiera lo había mencionado durante la cena.

 _Cocina._

Milo bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso de la despensa. Ignorando a la sombría figura que le observaba desde el lindel de la puerta. Luego de llenar el vaso con agua se le ocurrió levantar la vista y mirar por la ventana que estaba por encima del fregadero.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡MAMÁ! -Retrocedió dejando caer el vaso en el fregadero y chillando de terror. Al otro lado de la ventana estaba Mu, parte de su cara estaba surcada por tajos, muy golpeada, y movía los labios susurrando algo que sabía muy bien: **_Ven a jugar conmigo Milo._** -¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! -Continuaba gritando, al poco tiempo su padre entro a la cocina, llevando en sus manos algo de color plata.

-¡MILO! ¿Milo que pasa? -Su padre se le acerco, al ver que el chico solo estaba aferrado a la mesada opuesta a la de ventana- Milo- su padre le dejo el arma en la mesa- Milo, tranquilo, Milo... Tranquilízate hijo -Tomo con cuidado el rostro del chico- Hijo... Tranquilo. -El terror estaba en los ojos del menor, la mujer apareció en compañía de un aterrado Aioria. -Llama a la policía... ¿Milo que paso? -Sentía a su hijo temblar- Hijo que paso...

-Mu... Mu... Mu... -comenzó a tartamudear el chico, a pesar que ya no había nadie en la ventana.

 _Sala._

-Solo dice el nombre de su amigo... -Informo el policía al comisario que recién entraba.- Encontramos esto en la cocina. -El objeto que el padre del chico dejo en la mesada.

-Esa es mía... Que mi hijo comience a gritar como loco -Miro al chico- me alerto. -El comisario tomo el arma plateada.

-¿Tiene permiso? -Como respuesta el padre del chico se levantó y volvió. Le arrojo algo a Aspros y lo abrió.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente, ni mi hijo sabe. Guarda el secreto Aspros- Milo pareció salir de su momentáneo aturdimiento y observo lo que su padre tenía en sus manos. En una tenía el arma de fuego y el otro algo similar a una billetera. En un rápido movimiento le saco este último a su padre.- ¡MILO!

-Eres... -El chico miro a su padre, no creyendo las siglas que estaban ahí.

-Sí. -El hombre se arrodillo junto a Milo, perdonaría la impertinencia de quitarle algo de manera brusca, estaba muy alterado por todo. A fin de cuentas si existía algo más importante que su trabajo, eso era su único hijo.- Hijo, dime: ¿Que viste? -Estabas aterrado, agrega para si- ¿Qué fue lo que viste hijo? Yo no vi nada, así que dime que viste.

-A Mu... -El chico apretaba con fuerza la porta documento de su padre.- Tenia cortes y golpes en la cara... Estaba fuera de la ventana... -Aioria le miro, como no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Revisen todo los alrededores -Ordeno Aspros, mientras los policías se retiraban. - ¿Por qué no saliste a ayudarlo? -Milo cerró un puño, mientras que con la otra aprisionaba con más fuerza la documentación de su padre.

-Mu... -El chico miro a su padre a los ojos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Creo que estaba muerto... -Aioria le miro, lo mismo los restantes presentes. Calvera, atino a ir junto a su hijo, mientras Aioria comenzaba a temblar como una hoja y deseaba haber pasado esa noche en su casa.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? -Pregunto Aspros. ¿El chico también había visto al presunto secuestrador? Desde la imagen de la ventana, se había caratulado la desaparición de Mu como secuestro.

-Porque desde que ese día... -El chico aferraba con fuerza la porta documentos de cuero, como si esperara que este le diera fuerza para seguir- Lo veo todas las noches... Siempre viene y me dice lo mismo...

-"Ven a jugar conmigo" -Todos los adultos se dieron vuelta y observaron a Aioria.

-Sí, eso... -Miro a su amigo, agradecía que su amigo lo hubiera dicho- ya te lo había dicho...

-Milo, yo he escuchado eso... Varias veces en mi casa- casi podría jurar que lo he escuchado todas las noches de mi vida.

Aspros miro a un chico y a otro, Milo parecía dispuesto a largarse a llorar y Aioria parecía dispuesto a paralizarse ahí.

* * *

Aspros se ofreció a llevar a Aioria a su casa, previamente avisado Regulus. Milo estaba sentado en el sillón más alejado de las ventanas. Ante una mirada de su padre, la madre del chico se fue a la cocina a preparar algún te para aflojar la tensión en que se hallaba el muchacho.

-Hijo... -Su padre tomo otro de los sillones de un solo cuerpo y lo puso enfrente de su hijo, para luego sentarse en él- Milo...

-Era Mu... Sé que no me creen, pero era Mu... y eh soñado con él toda la semana...

-Está bien, hijo. -Su padre le tomo la mano y se la aferro con fuerza- tranquilo. -Lo pensó un poco- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo soñaste...? -el chico de catorce años le miro.

-Ayer.

-¿A qué hora? -Miro que su hijo seguía estrujando su identificación. Aspros le había pedido, si era posible, que averiguara si su hijo había visto al chico o solo soñaba con él.

-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? -Su padre tomo su celular, abandonado sin el menor cuidado en la mesa, y lo reviso.

-según esta cosa... Llegue aproximadamente a las 2:26.

-¿por qué tan seguro? -Milo le miro, su padre le quito la billetera y se la mostró.

-¿Que dicen estas siglas?

-N.I.S.

-Le mando siempre un mensaje a tu madre, con una clave pre acordada entre nosotros. -Miro a su hijo- Pediré un descanso. -Quito unos mechones del rostro de su hijo- Me parece que me necesita más mi hijo que mi país... -Milo sonrió apenas, no quería quedarse solo.

-Papá... -El hombre le miro, mientras cerraba la billetera y se la volvía a tender a su hijo.- Perdona por enojarme contigo...

-¿Por qué te enojarías conmigo? -Pregunto el hombre, mientras miraba curioso a su hijo y su esposa llegaba con él te para el chico.

-Por estar ausente y por no decirme de que trabajabas... -El chico le miro con lágrimas en los ojos- Perdóname por creer que nunca estarías cuando te necesitara... -El hombre se levantó y se sentó al lado de su hijo, para luego abrazarlo.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas por ello, si yo cometo errores, prefiero que me los digas... -Sabía que esa repentina confesión se debía a que había acudido veloz, como cuando Milo era niño, por sus gritos. Siempre que estaba en casa y Milo tenia pesadillas, él acudía lo más veloz posible al cuarto de su hijo. -No me pidas perdón, dado que soy yo el que debe pedir perdón... -Con cuidado limpio las lágrimas del aterrado Milo.

-Te traje un poco de te... -Su madre puso la taza en la mesa y luego acudió a cerrar las ventanas.

-Más que un té para niñas... lo que tú necesitas es un buen trago de cerveza -gruño su padre, sacando una pequeña mueca al chico. -Ven... esta noche, duermes con nosotros... -Le dijo, mientras se levantaba de y le tironeaba del brazo. -Vamos a buscar tu bolsa de dormir... -Sonrió burlón- ni sueñes que dormirás abrazado a tu madre, ese es mi trabajo... -Milo no supo si reír o golpear a su padre. Aunque agradeció, internamente, la intención de hacerle reír.

 _Carretera._

Aunque no fuera la primera vez que iba en el asiento trasero de un auto manejado por Aspros, esta vez estaba algo asustado. Para evitar la aguda mirada del hombre se puso a mirar por la ventana. Comenzó a adormecerse, la calefacción hacía muy agradable el viaje (Sin contar la carretera bien pavimentada evitaba los "saltos" mientras dormía).

Al mirar hacia un costado, observo al hombre de la galera... En su mano había un cuchillo, lleno de manchas oscuras, y subía su galera con este. Sus ojos rojos brillaron, mientras una sonrisa puntiaguda se dejaba ver. Fue como si la camioneta fuera en cámara lenta al pasar a su lado. ¿Por qué no le veía el señor Aspros? Le observo mover los labios y escucho en su cabeza las palabras: "Vamos a jugar Aioria".

Aspros freno de golpe y miro por encima de su hombro. El rostro de Aioria estaba aterrado y miraba hacía el frente. Observo que la mano del chico se alzaba y colocaba el seguro.

-Arranque, por favor. -Observo las lágrimas de terror del chico- Por favor, señor Aspros, arranque. -Observo por el espejo retrovisor, no había nada. Había visto, por este, como el rostro adormilado de Aioria se convertía en una mueca de absoluto terror.- Señor, Aspros, por favor... Arranque... -Del lado de afuera de la ventana, el hombre de la galera tallaba el nombre del menor en el vidrio.- Por favor, arranque. Por favor...

Aspros no veía nada, pero su mano se fue a la palanca y volvió a circular. En la carretera, tan antigua como el pueblo mismo, el sujeto de la galera observaba con brillantes ojos rojos el chico que se le escapaba en la camioneta.

 _Casa de Aioria._

Regulus observo a su hijo bajar corriendo y entrar, llevándose por delante a su madre, a la morada. Preocupado por esa acción, salió para saber qué había pasado para que su hijo se aterrara de esa forma.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Regulus, mientras se abrigaba un poco, mientras se acercaba a Aspros.

-No sé... -Aspros le miro, realmente parecía confundido- Se estaba durmiendo y de pronto se despabilo asustado. -Hizo una mueca- Primero el chico Nikeloeos y ahora su hijo... Algo tuvo que asustar a ambos chicos.

-Ni Milo, mucho menos Aioria, consumirían algo toxico. -Gruño Conner sabiendo, o mejor dicho suponiendo, a que se refería el hombre.- Conoces a los chicos...

-Lo sé. -Aspros le miró fijamente- Por eso no digo nada, pero que los dos tengan episodios tan raros en una misma noche... Como policía me hace dudar.

-¿Qué clase de episodio tuvo Milo?

-Dijo que vio a Mu, en la ventana de su cocina -los dos padres se quedaron boquiabiertos.- Dice que "sabe" que está muerto... Aioria piensa lo mismo.

-Aioria no nos dijo nada... -Informo la mujer.

-Y nada dieron los peritajes fuera de la ventana de Aioria -el hombre observo la casa. Tenía un segundo piso, pero él muy bien sabía que ahí solo había un despacho y biblioteca.- Hay plantas bajo la ventana de Aioria...

-Sí, lo sé, yo las plante -Informo Conner. -Pero no termino de entender...

-Sí, Mu se hubiera parado en ese lugar, tendría que haber pisado las plantas.

-Sabía que Aioros tenía algo que ver con la destrucción de las plantas bajo su ventana -Conner puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya parado Mu ahí y no dejado huella? -Aspros índicos con sus manos que no sabía la respuesta.

-¿Que rayaron en tu ventana? -Aspros se dio vuelta de inmediato, ninguna ventana estaba rayada.

 _AIORIA_

-Eso no estaba cuando bajo... -Aspros miro a los padres, antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

 _Interior de la casa._

-¡AIORIA! -Su madre entro a la cocina y observo el suelo. -¡REGULUS! ¡ASPROS! -Tomo el trapo que usaba para secar los platos. -¡REGULUS!

 _Hospital._

Aioros estaba mirando a su hermano sedado, había una venda en su mano izquierda justo a la altura de la articulación. Mientras su hermano cometía un acto desesperado. Él estaba en su cuarto soñando con Mu, que le decía que Aioria iría jugar y que quería que él se uniera.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, Aspros y los padres del menor hablaban con el médico.

Había unas extrañas marcas, inexplicables por el testimonio de los padres y el policía, en la muñeca derecha del chico. Aspros y Regulus entendían muy bien que les quería decir el médico. Alguien había sujetado la mano derecha del menor y le había obligado a llevar a cabo la acción. Los moretones, eran por la resistencia que había puesto el muchacho.

 _Continuara._

* * *

*N.I.S

Es el servicio nacional de Inteligencia Griego.


	5. Guardían

Los personajes de Saint Seiya (Clásico y The Lost Canvas) no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Guardián._

Regulus observo a sus hijos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta, ninguno decía nada. Conner miraba distraída por la ventana, Aspros había llamado a un colega y este había interrogado a Aioria. El chico no había dicho nada, no quería decir quien le había forzado a auto flagelarse, siendo claro que sus padres estaban afuera y su hermano durmiendo completamente despatarrado en su habitación.

Lo que más desconcertaba a todos, a parte del silencio del menor, era que la cámara de la cocina dejo de funcionar apenas entro Aioria a esta.

-¿Por qué vinimos a la casa del Tío Sísifo? -pregunto Aioria, al notar que su padre se detenía frente a la casa del hombre.

-Tu tío abuelo, no va a estar, así que nos presta la casa hasta que terminen los peritajes en la nuestra -Informo Conner en un tono mecánico, mientras bajaban del auto.

 _Colegio, tres días después._

-Milo, si me vas a preguntar hazlo de una vez.

-Con Camus, no creemos que lo hayas hecho. -Informo el joven sentado en el cantero- solo... me da una intriga.

-¿Cuál? -Aioria miraba con desgano su almuerzo.

-¿Quién te ataco? -Pregunto de golpe Camus, dejando sorprendido a Milo. Habían acordado que sería él, el que preguntaría. Por lo tanto la acción del francés lo dejaba descolocado.- ¿Fue el de la galera quien te ataco?

-Por qué preguntas... -Aioria le miro, pero de golpe cambio de parecer. -Ya para, Camus, ya saben... solo es una leyenda local.

-Una leyendo no se para todas las noches a los pies de mi cama y me pregunta si quiero ir a jugar -Camus se paró y se puso frente a sus dos amigos- Por favor... dime que también lo ves. -En el tono del chico, se notaba la total suplica- Dime que no estoy loco, que también lo han visto...

-Lo vi en la carretera y en el camino que conduce a la vieja mansión... -admitió Aioria en un susurro. Milo miro a uno y otro, como no terminándoles de creer.

-Yo solo he visto a Mu... -Miro a los chicos, antes de bajar la mirada- Tal vez es algo en el agua y estamos con alucinaciones... o algo por el estilo -Se apresuró a decir- Los fantasmas no existen.

-Milo... -Camus le miro.

-No existen. -Repitió con firmeza- estaba tomando agua, así que es algo en el agua -repitió el chico apretando los dientes- Cambiando de tema, ya sea porque mi padre se ausenta tanto...

-¿Así? -Camus, asustado por todo, le miro. En el fondo y en la superficie quería creer que era algo en el agua- ¿De que trabaja?

-Lo siento, es confidencial... -Hizo una mueca, aunque para sus adentros disfrutaba poder decir eso- me dijo que si lo decía teníamos que mudarnos... -Los otros dos se miraron, como no entendiendo y luego dejaron salir un suspiro. Eso de mudarse, si iba en serio. Milo había tenido que jurarle a su padre que no diría nada al respecto de su trabajo real.

Para el resto de la sociedad local, el padre de Milo, era un ingeniero que trabajaba en una gran corporación en la capital.

-Sí, claro Milo -Dijo Camus al fin- Y mi padre es ingeniero en Astrofísica.

-¿No era licenciado en historia y director de la escuela? -pregunto Aioria, agradeciendo que la conversación tomara otros rumbos. Comenzaron a reír hasta que algo llego con una suave brisa.

 ** _Cuidado._**

Los tres jóvenes se miraron, completamente aterrados. Había sido algo minúsculo, una simple palabra que hizo que los tres sintieran deseo de salir corriendo.

-Vamos a dentro, creo que está haciendo frio. -Informo Camus, mientras tomaba el saco que se había quitado por el calor y se lo ponía- además, ya termina el recreo.

* * *

Parado en el cantero un joven de cabellera rubia miraba con pena a los chicos que circulaban ajenos a su presencia. Había querido advertir a los chicos, pero solo había logrado asustarles. Muchas veces había intentado salvar a los elegidos por **él** , pero al igual que cuando tenía vida... había fracasado en varias ocasiones

Había veces, que lograba salvar a los menores... Como algunas escasas ocasiones había sucedió durante su vida. Pero trágicamente, ya no podía darse con facilidad ese lujo. Cuando crecían, los chicos dejaban de verle y no era capaz de retenerlos en sus camas, para evitar que fueran tras el silencioso llamado.

Muchas veces, cuando los niños aun no crecían, les hacía de centinela. Pasaba de habitación en habitación, asegurándonos que **él** no estuviera asechando a ningún niño.

Aunque claro está, muchos niños y él solo no eran una buena combinación.

Como silencioso guardián, se tenía que dedicar a hacer lo que podía y salvar cuantos podía.

Estaba seguro que Aioria podía verlo, en más de una ocasión tuvo esa sensación. Tal vez no le pudiera ver muy seguido, pero si podía escucharle. Las pocas veces que hablaba, estaba seguro que el castaño le escuchaba.

Esas extrañas veces que rompía con la usanza de su silenciosa presencia, estaba seguro que era escuchado.

 _Casa de Sísifo, esa misma noche._

-Sí, lo sé, realmente fue aterrador -Aioria levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y miro hacia la pantalla. -Pero como dijo Milo, tal vez solo fue una palabra que trajo el viento. -Camus en la pantalla dejo salir un suspiro- Enfoquémonos en el trabajo ¿Si? -Este Milo, tiene que siempre ser un colgado, pensó para sus adentros. Dado que su amigo se había olvidado que tenía dentista y no podían reunirse en su casa.

 **-¿Con quién estas?**

 _Sala, Casa de Camus._

El chico miro la pantalla, estaba sentado en la sala de su casa y observaba una figura parada detrás de su amigo.

 **-Mis padres y mi hermano ¿Por qué?** -La mano de Camus cuidadosamente, como si temiera que alguien le estuviera observando se dirigió al celular que reposaba junto a su notebook.

-¿Estas solo en tu cuarto? -Escribió el mensaje sin mirarlo.

 **-Camus... Déjale los chistes de ese tipo a Milo.**

 _Habitación de invitados, Casa de Sísifo._

Aioria observo el rostro pálido de su amigo, en ese momento odiaba que la pantalla y las cámaras tuvieran buena definición. Su celular, al que había dejado cargando en la mesa de noche, emitió la señal de un mensaje nuevo. Se levantó y fue a revisar de qué se trataba el nuevo mensaje.

 **Atrás tuyo.**

El castaño miro a todos lados, no había nadie con él. La habitación no se sentía helada, el clima no era el mismo al ambiente que se generaba cuando el sujeto de la galera estaba presente. No entendía a que se debía el mensaje.

 **-Aioria.**

-Estoy aquí, no vuelvas a gastarme un chiste así -gruño mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora. Al mirar la pantalla se encontró con la cara del sujeto de la galera pegada a la de un lloroso Camus. Sintió como algo cálido comenzaba a circular por su entrepierna, humedeciendo todo su pantalón. El sujeto ladeo la cabeza y le vio susurrar algo al oído de su amigo, sin apartar la daga del cuello del chico.

 **-Aioria. ¿Quieres venir a jugar?** -Observo la mirada ausente de su amigo- **Vamos a jugar todos juntos.** -Observo algo que termino obligando al sujeto apartarse de Camus. Quien cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza un segundo. - **¿Aioria? ¿Qué pasa? Estas blanco.** -Informo el muchacho, volviendo a la normalidad.

El chico simplemente guardo silencio y extendió el brazo hacía su computadora, la cual descendió la tapa terminando con la charla vía web.

-Son... dos... -susurro para sí, en un tono tan bajo que casi se efectúa sin romper el silencio que reino después de las palabras de Camus.

 _Habitación. Casa de Milo. Esa misma noche._

El sujeto de la galera observo al muchacho durmiente y luego a la figura que se interponía entre ellos. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que molestaba, pero ahora todo era muy distinto. Era de noche...

 ** _-Ahora no eres tan fuerte..._** -El sujeto se acercó sonriente a quien se había colocado en el medio.- Ahora no. -El velador de Milo callo bruscamente al suelo, despertando con su ruido al muchacho. Observo a Milo tender el brazo para levantar el velador y luego el ruido de pasos en el corredor. Un padre estaba despierto.

Observo la silenciosa sonrisa en los labios de quien, desde hacía siglos, intentaba interrumpir su cacería de almas. Para procurarse la inmortalidad, tenía que recoger determinada cantidad de almas. Si no lo hacía, perdería su capacidad de seguir entre los dos planos. La no muerte escaparía de sus manos.

 _Calles._

Caminaba en silencio, siendo acompañado por los aullidos y ladridos de los perros. Pareciera ser que estos eran los únicos que podían verle. Luego de matar a ese sujeto, dado que era él asesino de ese monstruo... Se había quitado la vida, para poder vigilarlo incluso más allá de la muerte.

Tenía que cuidar a esos chicos, sabía que al asesino solo le faltaban unas almas para asegurarse otros 100 años de no muerte. Ya sabía quieren eran los siguientes 10 diez chicos que ese demonio quería. Pero el solo no podía cuidar de todos... No podía, al igual como había pasado con Mu.

Había fallado en la guardia, durante la noche, era menos fuerte que durante el día. Se odiaba a sí mismo, cada vez que fallaba a un niño.

Si morías de noche, era fuerte durante la noche. Si lo hacías de día, eras fuerte mientras el sol dominara el cielo...

-Solo tengo que mantener esas diez almas, lejos de su alcance... -Observo las casas a ambos lados, en algunas había luces prendidas. Por la tenue luz, suponía que se trataban de veladores que acompañaban el sueño de algún niño.

Sonrió ligeramente, otra cosa que había descubierto con el paso del tiempo. La luz, ese sujeto la odiaba y le "debilitaba". Si los menores tenían la luz prendida, ese sujeto no intentaba nada contra ellos.

El joven de unos 22 años, miro con tristeza el cielo parcialmente estrellado. Mientras una suave brisa, movió ligeramente sus ropas.

En vida, había sido secuestrado a los 16 años... Se supone que solo sería una escala en Grecia, para luego proseguir el viaje a Inglaterra, para luego seguir con el viaje. En cuyo final se vería con sus abuelos paternos. Eso jamás se llegó a concretar.

Había logrado mantener con vida a otros chicos, por dejar que ese monstruo le maltratara física y psicológicamente, teniéndole como mero esclavo. Soportaba todo con tal de evitar el asesinato de otros, un día todo se puso completamente oscuro. Esa noche, tomo el mismo cuchillo con el que ese asesino le había apuñalado (hasta casi matarlo) y tomo venganza en nombre de todos los pequeños y jóvenes que habían muerto dentro de esa residencia...

Murió ahí, junto al cuerpo del asesino.

Prometiendo a todas las victimas pasadas, que no había logrado salvar, que salvaría a todos aquellos que fueran las victimas de su mirada futura.

Desde ese momento, desde el momento en que su corazón dejo de latir se volvió el guardián de todas esas posibles víctimas. Vagando en silencio por el pueblo que luego paso a ser una pequeña ciudad...

Todo para cumplir la promesa, realizada en silencio, a las víctimas que no había logrado salvar.

 _Continuara._


	6. Pertenencia

PERDONEN LA DEMORA.

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA Y SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

 _Pertenencia._

 _ **Pataleaba, por todos los medios intentaba soltarse. Sus manos estaban atadas, su boca acallada por una mordaza y su cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela.**_

 _ **Escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, una vez fue subido a la carreta, y como los caballos comenzaban a ponerse en marcha ¡Le estaban secuestrando!**_

* * *

 _ **Aioria estaba aterrorizado, pero había algo extraño no entendía como era que había pasado de estar acostado en la cama a hallarse en esa situación. Su corazón latía de manera desesperada mientras intentaba librarse de las ataduras.**_

 _ **Luego de un trayecto, algo tortuoso y veloz, los caballos se detuvieron.**_

* * *

 _ **Fue guiado, aun con la cabeza tapada y las manos atadas, por algún lugar cuyo piso era de alguna piedra fría y pulida. De esta, paso a otro lugar cuyo ambiente era más cálido... La bolsa fue quitada de su cabeza, permitiendo ver una chimenea enorme decorada con querubines musicales.**_

 _ **-Bienvenido a tu nuevo**_ _ **hogar... -Le susurro quien le había raptado al oído- Disfruta tus ultimas horas de vida...**_

Aioria se levantó bruscamente, con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor. De fondo, proveniente de la calle, escuchaba a los perros ladrar. Cerró los ojos un poco y luego se volvió acostar.

-Cálmate Aioria, en unas horas veras al doctor Defteros y él te ayudara con todo esto... -Se dijo para sí. Su padre le había sacado turno con un psicólogo especializado en adolescentes. Rogaba que el hombre pudiera ayudarlo con lo que fuera que sea realmente el sujeto de la galera.

Antes de dormir, dejo encendida la luz de la mesa de noche.

 _Despacho, Ciudad._

Tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo intimidado por el hombre. Sabía que este era amigo de su padre y también tío de los gemelos, pero algo en este le hacía sentir algo temeroso.

-Viniste por propia voluntad o tus padres "te sugirieron" que vinieras.

-Yo fui el de la idea... mi padre se encargó del resto. -Comento en casi un susurro- ¿Cómo es todo esto? Yo hablo y usted interpreta -el hombre sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver sus puntiagudos caninos.

-No es tan así... -Saco un mazo de cartas y comenzó a mezclar- ¿Juegas chinchón? -Algo sorprendido por la pregunta Aioria asintió- Me especialice en jóvenes y adolescentes, claramente no puedo usar el mismo método que se utiliza con adultos. No es muy propio de mí, si quieres un día lo hacemos al estilo freudiano. -El hombre le miro, antes de ponerse los lentes. Con estos su aspecto se apaciguaba un poco más.

-¿El juego de cartas es para romper el hielo? -el hombre asintió ante la interrogante.

-¿Qué edad tienes Aioria? -Pregunto el psicólogo mientras repartía las cartas.

-14.

-Entonces eres él bebe de mama. -El chico se puso rojo como un tomate- ¿Tienes amigos?

-Sí. Se llaman Camus y Milo.

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Aioros tiene casi 18... -El chico le miro- dentro de unos meses se ira a la universidad.- Comento con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-¿No quieres que tu hermano se vaya? -El menor negó con la cabeza, no quería quedarse solo.- Tu hermano solo ira la universidad, lo veras antes de lo que crees no debes de preocuparte por el tiempo. -El chico asintió.

 _Calle. Un rato después._

Aioria subió al auto de su padre, su madre estaba ocupada y no podía ir a buscarle. Luego de estar casi una hora hablando con el Doctor Defteros se sentía un poco más relajado. Aunque aún había algo que le estaba causando una sensación de ahogo, algo que había escuchado antes de dormir y no había hablado con el psicólogo. Aun no tenía tanta confianza para andar ventilando ciertas cosas con el hombre.

* * *

-Ayer les escuche discutir -Informo, cuando su padre ya llevaba un par de cuadras realizadas- ¿Es por mi culpa?

-No hijo -Regulus no saco la vista de la calle- No tienen nada que ver con ustedes. Tú sabes que con tu madre les queremos, es lo único que debe preocuparte.

-Ya no soy un niño -El chico le miro, ya había escuchado eso antes... Cuando un padre decía eso, era porque había un divorcio cerca- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre quiere irse a Irlanda, quiere que nos mudemos todos allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Aioria miro espantado a su padre- He vivido toda mi vida aquí...

-Lo mismo le dije, tú y tu hermano tienen su vida aquí. -El hombre seguía con su vista fija en el camino, había una segunda causa de la disputa y esta si incluía a Aioria. Pero opto por mantenerla en secreto, su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada y la superstición de su esposa solo era eso: Superstición.

 _Esa misma noche, habitación de Aioria._

Otra vez estaban discutiendo, por suerte lo hacían en Irlandés y en el tono más bajo posible que les permitían sus histerias, en una lengua que el pobremente manejaba. A pesar que su madre fuera de ese país, muy raramente hablaba ese idioma. No era tonto, a pesar que su padre dijera lo contrario. Sabía que él, Aioria Leonis Sagitaruz, era el responsable de las peleas.

 _Habitación matrimonial._

-Necesito un tiempo. -Dijo al final la mujer en griego- Regulus, yo no me puedo tomar todo de la misma manera analítica que lo tomas tú. No puedo considerar que mi hijo grite de noche y el amigo desaparecido aparezca en la ventana de su cuarto... -Necesito aclara mi cabeza.

-¿Aclararla es olvidar la vida que tenemos aquí e irnos a Irlanda?

-No me voy a ir sin mis hijos.

-Yo no te pienso tolerar que te los lleves. -Replico el hombre- No podemos dejar nuestras vidas, así como si nada. Porque tú necesitas un tiempo.

-¡ALGO ESTA ACOSANDO A MI HIJO! -Grito al fin la mujer- ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE APAREZCA MUERTO? O PEOR ¡QUE NUNCA APAREZCA!

-¡NO ME GRITES CONNER! ¡DEJA DE LLENARTE LA CABEZA CON LOS CHISMES DE VIEJA QUE ESCUCHAS EN EL SUPERMERCADO! -Que insinuara que algo podía suceder a su hijo le había enfurecido- ¡SI QUIERES VETE! ¡PERO MIS HIJOS NO SE VAN!

 _Habitación de Aioria._

El chico termino de vestirse y abrió la ventana, no era una gran caída, aparte que podía tranquilamente caer sobre el suave césped que rodeaba la casa de su tío abuelo. No podía seguir escuchando a sus padres discutir, por lo tanto saldría a caminar un poco. A fin de cuentas, sabía dónde su tío abuelo escondía la otra llave de emergencia. Podría entrar de nuevo a la casa, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta que se había ido.

 _Plaza._

Aioria llego a la plaza del pueblo y se sentó en una de las bancas blancas que adornaban el lugar. Las farolas alumbraban con un tenue naranja todo el lugar.

-Estoy arruinando mi vida... y la de mi familia. -Cerró los ojos y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. A sus ojos cerrados el resplandor de luces de colores.

-¿Aioria? -El ruido de una puerta abrirse se dejó escuchar -¿Aioria que haces aquí? -Al alzar la vista se encontró con el comisario Aspros.- Deberías de estar en tu casa.

-No quiero estar en mi casa... -Susurro el adolescente de 14 años- Mis padres están discutiendo y es por mi culpa. -Aspros se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el muchacho, el viento comenzaba a soplar con intensidad y era mejor que el chico estuviera abrigado.- No quiero que se separan por mi culpa.

-Ya tranquilo. -Aspros le refregó la espalda de forma afectuosa. -No es tu culpa, lo que fuera que esté pasando no es tu culpa.

-Es por mi culpa y esos malditos sueños, por todo lo que está pasando... -El chico comenzó a llorar, el comisario le abrazo y espero a que el chico se tranquilizara.

-Ya... ven, vamos a la comisaria -El hombre subió al chico a su camioneta y tomaron rumbo hacia la comisaria.

 _Comisaria._

Aioria estaba en el despacho de Aspros. Sabía que el hombre ahora estaba teniendo una larga charla, desde el teléfono de la recepción, con sus padres. Cerró los ojos un momento, sin darse cuenta cayo en otro ensueño.

 _ **Estaba asustado, sus manos estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza. De fondo le llegaban los gritos y lamentos de otros niños y niñas. Al bajar su mirada se topó con un vientre blanco, ligeramente marcado, continuado por lo que parecía ser la tela del pantalón de algodón que vestía.**_

 _ **Aioria no entendía que pasaba, él no era blanco, era moreno... Era lo que Milo llamaba, un chico de bronceado eterno.**_

 _ **Escucho un ruido de rejas, al alzar la mirada un sujeto con traje le dedico una temible sonrisa. Al verle, una parte de su cuerpo se aterro completamente. En una de sus manos llevaba una copa y en la otra una especie de vara terminada en algún signo al rojo vivo.**_

 _ **-No por favor... -Suplico, aunque esa no era su voz.**_

En el despacho de Aspros, la computadora comenzaba a fallar por causa de extrañas descargas en el sistema de luz. Todo el edificio tenia luces parpadeantes, Aspros en la recepción miraba los tubos incandescentes titilar de manera aleatoria. En la computadora, comenzó a generarse humo, que daba señal de que pronto habría fuego.

 _ **El sujeto, a pesar de sus suplicas, aproximo el hierro incandescente a su desprotegida piel. Grito de dolor, cuando el hierro le toco y comenzó a dejar su marca en la piel.**_

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Aioria gritaba de dolor, luego que una pequeña chispa tocara su blusa de material altamente inflamable. Aunque extrañamente la flama, se mantenía en un mismo sitio. Aspros ingreso al despacho y se encontró con la escena, confundiendo los ojos cerrados de Aioria como una señal de contención del dolor, mientras se retorcía en el piso.

 _ **Luego de retirarle el hierro y de dejar una marca en su tersa piel, el hombre retiro varios de los rubios y sedosos cabellos de su rostro. Sonrió de manera despiadada nuevamente, antes de apoyar la copa en los labios del chico. Un olor, que rápidamente asocio con la sangre, llego a sus fosas nasales. Cuando quiso evitarlo, el sujeto le sujeto con fuerza el rostro y le obligo a beber el contenido de la copa.**_

 _ **Trato de vomitar la sangre que había sido obligado a beber, parte de esta se escurría por los costados de su boca, ensuciando con su intenso escarlata su mentón.**_

 _ **-Ahora me perteneces, igual que todos ellos, Shaka...**_

-¡UN MEDICO! -Grito Aspros, cuando vio que Aioria vomito sangre, la herida en su cuerpo no era de grandes dimensiones pero anunciaba dejar una cicatriz por el resto de la vida del muchacho.

 _-Ahora me perteneces, como me pertenecieron ellos y tu amigo, Aioria._ -El sujeto de la galera, embozo su más tétrica sonrisa. Justo cuando los ojos de Aioria se abrían y se topaban con su siniestra figura. _-No podrás escapar, no importa a donde seas llevado o en donde te escondas, ahora me perteneces..._

Un grito de terror abandono los labios de Aioria, preocupando aún más al comisario...

 _Continuara._


	7. Sin Salida

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya the lost canvas y Saint Seiya clásico no me pertenecen._**

 _Perdonen la demora, cuesta un poco escribir terror cuando eres medio cobarde jaja xD._

* * *

 _Sin salida._

Cuando despertó, estaba acostado en una cama de hospital con varios cables en su pecho. Aioros dormía en una silla acolchada junto a su cama. De sus padres no había rastro por ningún lado. Se movió un poco y sintió una molestia a un costado de su vientre. Se levantó un poco la remera y vio el vendaje blanco. Recostó la cabeza una vez más en la almohada y busco con la mano el aparato que le permitía llamar a las enfermeras.

Aioros parecía muy mal dormido, así que opto por no despertarlo.

 _Bar._

Regulus tomo la cerveza y le dio un trago, estaba fría y sin duda le serviría para apartar un poco ciertas ideas de su cabeza.

Una semana.

Aioria hacia una semana que no despertaba luego de esa extraña convulsión sufrida en la comisaria. Aspros le había dicho que antes de empezar con el ataque, al que al principio creyó epiléptico, el chico había gritado de terror y vomitado sangre.

Aparte estaba el tema de Conner, mientras ellos discutían (siempre la culpa era de él, según ella) su hijo se había escapado y terminado postrado en la cama de un hospital en un extraño coma. Se habían vuelto a discutir, esta vez delante de Aioros y a pesar que lo habían hecho en Irlandés bien sabía él que su hijo había entendido cada una de las palabras.

Desde las supuestas infidelidades hasta las acusaciones cruzadas de quien tenía la responsabilidad de lo que pasaba con Aioria. Aioros estaba ahí, escuchándoles decirse todo, dejando libres sus rabias e impotencias por no saber qué hacer por su segundo hijo.

Aioros, con 18 años, seguía siendo una persona de carácter sensible y a pesar que no lo había demostrado. Era más que claro que la discusión le había afectado. Podía leer a su hijo como a un libro abierto, sabía que Aioros estaba rumiando toda la situación... Pago la cerveza y se levantó, tendría que ir al hospital. No fuera a ser que Aioria despertara y se encontrara solo.

 _Habitación 421_

Aioria estaba mirando por la ventana y Aioros dormido en la silla acolchada. Regulus se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en la cama, Conner le había visto venir y se había ido en la dirección contraria. Por el momento se darían una tregua, su hijo era más importante que su matrimonio que se derrumbaba.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué paso? -Aioria le miro confundido. -¿Que tienes?

-Estoy bien hijo... -El hombre le miro mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿Qué paso? -El mayor se modio el labio, podría tranquilamente mentirle.- No lo sabemos... con certeza -mintió- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas con exactitud?

-Que estaba en mi cuarto... ¿Porque tengo una venda en el costado?

-Te... quemaste.

-¿Cómo?

-Una computadora se prendió fuego y quemo tu remera.

-¿Mi computadora se prendió fuego? -el mayor negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces cual se incendió?

-Hijo, descansa, no te esfuerces tanto...

-¿Que me ocultas? -Inquirió con una mirada interrogante.

-Nada, hijo, nada.

 _Dos semanas después._

-No recuerdas nada de lo que paso -El menor negó con la cabeza, mientras el psicólogo le miraba desde su cómo sillón. -¿Sabes que paso?

-Si... A pesar que papá no quería que supiera, me termine enterando.

-¿por qué crees que no recuerdas?

-El medico... -comenzó el chico.

-No te pregunte que dijo el médico, te estoy preguntando a ti "la razón" por la que no recuerdas nada.

-Supongo... porque estaba triste. -El chico le miro- yo no hablo irlandés, pero sé que se estaban discutiendo. Puede que no quiera recordarlo. -Defteros miro al chico y movió una de las piezas del ajedrez- no quiero que se separen...

-Aioria -El psicólogo le miro, antes de acomodarse los dientes- Ningún hijo quiere que sus padres se separen -el chico le miro- pero hay ocasiones, que es mejor que la relación se acabe antes que empeore -el chico le miro extrañado- te lo digo como persona que paso por un divorcio y como hijo de divorciados. -Aioria dejo salir un suspiro- Para mí y mi hermano fue difícil ver a nuestros padres pelearse todos los días, pero luego de que se divorciaron las aguas se calmaron y se trataban como mejores amigos.

-Yo no quiero que se divorcien.

-Aioria, no está bien que un hijo cargue sobre sus hombros los problemas de sus padres.

-¿No se supone que el deber de un hijo es mantener unido a sus padres? -Defteros le miró fijamente.

-Siempre desee meterme un puñetazo al bestia que dijo eso.

 _Casa de Sísifo. 30 minutos después_

Al igual que las otras veces, fue su padre quien le fue a buscar al consultorio psicológico. Hubo absoluto silencio durante el viaje por parte de ambos, Regulus comenzaba a preocuparse por esas actitudes de Aioria.

Bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la casa, había un extraño silencio que le puso los pelos de punta al mayor.

 _Esa misma noche._

-CONNER. UNA COSA ES QUE TENGAMOS PROBLEMAS Y OTRA MUY DIFERENTE QUE AGARRES TUS COSAS Y TE VAYAS. -Aioria se puso la almohada en la cabeza, su padre estaba hablando con su madre por celular en el patio. Esta había dejado una nota diciendo que necesitaba pensar las cosas y necesitaba apartarse un poco de la casa. Respirar otro aire y calmarse. Había aprovechado que Regulus había ido por Aioria para irse de ahí. -¡VETE AL CARAJO CONNER! ¡ME HARÉ CARGO DE LOS CHICOS YO SOLO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA APARECER POR AQUÍ!

Y ahí estaban de vuelta... Su padre solo lo decía por rabia y por el dolor que le había causado que ella se fuera.

Tomo los auriculares de su celular y se lo coloco. Cerró los ojos un momento, al ver que la música acallaba la voz de su padre. Al abrir los ojos sintió el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

 **-No te asustes...**

-¡PAPÁ!

 _Patio._

Regulus escucho el grito lleno de terror de su hijo, arrojo el celular al piso y entro a la casa.

 _Habitación de Aioria._

 **-No te voy hacer daño...** -La figura de ropa desalineadas y cabello rubio le miro con ligera pena.

-¿Aioria? -Aioros entro, al poco tiempo entro su padre.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste así?- Su padre atravesó al rubio, quien le dedico una última mirada de pena y desapareció de su habitación- ¿Aioria? Hijo... responde... Aioria... -El chico comenzó a convulsionar en brazos de su padre. -¡LLAMA A EMERGENCIAS!

 _Hospital._

-Los estudios no muestran nada...

-No puede decirme que mi hijo no tiene nada si convulsiono en mis brazos. -Regulus, y también Aioros internamente, se estaba preguntando de que colegio barato había salido el médico.

-Señor Leonis Sagitaruz, su hijo no presenta ninguna anomalía en los electroencefalogramas, en las tomografías y en las resonancias. -El medico miro al hombre antes de dejar un suspiro- Me temo que ningún método de diagnóstico describe cual fue la causante de la convulsión.

-¿Que tuvo mi hermano entonces?

-Mañana le haremos nuevos exámenes, por el momento no puedo darle una respuesta joven. -Miro fijamente a Aioros- Los estudios solo dieron que su hermano...

-Tiene dos áreas del cerebro más desarrolladas de lo habitual. -Informo Regulus con un gruñido- lo es desde que Aioria tiene dos años. Nos dijeron que eso no le traería ningún problema a futuro.

-Es lo único anormal que dieron los estudios de su hijo -replico el medico a la defensiva- ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes aguardando.

-Es un idiota -Susurro Aioros, antes de entrar al cuarto en que se hallaba su hermano.

 _Sala. Casa en el pueblo._

 _ **-Touma... Touma... Despierta Touma.**_ -El menor se movió un poco sobre los apuntes que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa de te. - ** _Touma... Vamos Touma... Despierta._** -El chico abrió un ojo, encontrándose con la silueta de una joven rubia en la ventana- _**Ven Touma...**_ -El chico parpadeo un par de veces aun un tanto dormido, hacía varias noches que soñaba con esa misteriosa chica de cabellera rubia. _**-Ven, Touma, quiero que juegues conmigo...**_

El chico de 16 años se paró y comenzó a caminar, aun dormido, hacia la puerta corrediza que estaba a solo un metro de la ventana creyendo que aún era un sueño.

-¿Quién eres?

 ** _-Ven Touma..._** -Dijo la chica, cuya espalda estaba teñida de un rojo oscuro y la piel que se dejaba ver trazada por surcos- ** _¿Quieres jugar?_** _ **Sígueme Touma... Vamos a jugar... -**_ La joven comenzó a correr, su largo cabello rubio tapaban las heridas de su espalda y su vestido blanco se mecía a cada paso.

-Espera... No corras, te vas a perder... -El chico salió tras ella, creyendo que aún estaba en un sueño... Nadie lo volvió a ver.

 _Habitación, Hospital._

Aioria se movía dormido, tenía un sueño que nada tenía precisamente de sueño. Más bien era una pesadilla...

 _ **-Limpia eso...- Lo arrojaron contra el suelo, a solo medio metro tenía una cubeta con agua. -Lo quiero limpio o te azotare de nuevo... ¿Me has entendido?**_

 _ **-Sí, amo... -Dijo, nuevamente esa no era su voz y esas no eran sus manos. Su piel jamás sería tan blanca.**_

 _ **Una gota callo en su mejilla, al tocarla se dio cuenta que se trataba de sangre... Al alzar la vista tuvo que contener el deseo de gritar. Una chica rubia estaba ahorcada, con lo que parecía ser un pañuelo largo de seda, a solo tres metros de altura. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y se hallaba descalza. La sangre provenía de la espalda lacerada de la joven.**_

 _ **Aun de rodillas, solo pudo tapar su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar de terror. De no ser por los grilletes en sus tobillos hubiera salido corriendo de esa habitación. Un grito salió de sus labios, cuando el látigo impacto contra su espalda.**_

 _ **-¡Esa sangre no se limpiara sola! -Le informo con un tono burlón él. -Eres mi esclavo, has lo que te ordeno o terminaras peor que ella. -Aioria llevo sus manos al balde con agua y saco un trapo andrajoso de este. Al poco tiempo el agua en el suelo le devolvía su reflejo...**_

Aioria abrió los ojos, esa no era su habitación... ¿Acaso estaba solo?

Al mirar hacia el otro lado, se dio cuenta que no era así. La persona que había visto en el reflejo, ahora estaba soltando su mano.

 **-Te dije que no iba a hacerte daño.** -Aioria separo los labios, el miedo en sus ojos anunciaba el grito que estaban por salir de su boca.- **No grites, asustaras a todos.** -El chico trago grueso y reprimió el grito.- **Ya no soy su esclavo, por eso quiere un nuevo sirviente. Te quiere a ti, por eso te marco. Eres especial Aioria... -** Ante esas funestas palabras, el chico se sintió marear y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. **\- Ante sus ojos, ya no tienes salidas.** -Hizo una pausa.- **Pero en realidad, si la tienes... Solo tienes que escucharme.**

 _Continuara._


	8. Capturado

**_Perdonen la terrible demora_**

 ** _Aquí_** ** _les dejo un nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capturado.**_

-Cuando llegue a cinco, abrirás lentamente los ojos -Informo Defteros en tono sereno- 1, 2, 3,4... -Hizo una breve pausa- 5 -Aioria abrió los ojos, había tenido una crisis "magistral" estando internado. El médico y Regulus también estaban presentes, solo para garantizar la seguridad del menor por causa protocolar. No porque creyeran que Defteros le fuera a hacer algo deshonesto al chico mientras estuviera bajo hipnosis.- Aioria ¿Sabes quién soy?

-El doctor Defteros. -Respondió el chico en tono ausente, aun acostado en la cama del hospital al que se habían visto obligado a amarrarlo por medidas de seguridad. Debido que durante la crisis se había llegado a rasguñar y generar laceraciones diversas.

-Muy bien, soy el doctor Defteros. -Replico el hombre tranquilo- ¿Como se llaman tus amigos?

-Camus y Milo. -Volvió a responder en tono monocorde.

-¿Y Mu? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo? -Pregunto el psicólogo, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente notas y acomodaba la grabadora para que se escuchara bien la voz del chico.

-El está muerto...

-La policía dice que solo está perdido. -Le replico el psicólogo, no creía que llegarían tan rápido a ese tema.

-Está muerto, él me lo dijo.

-¿Quién es él?

-El chico rubio. -Informo sin dar señal alguna emoción- Todos los que el monstruo de la galera se lleva, mueren.

-¿Quien es el monstruo de la galera?

-El que hombre que vive en la casona...

-¿La que está escondida en las sierras?

-Sí.

-Aioria, eso es una leyenda urbana.

-No lo es.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Pregunto el hombre, mientras se ajustaba los lentes. Aioira no era el primer paciente que tocaba el tema de la leyenda urbana. Muchos de sus pequeños pacientes hablaban de un hombre con dientes afilados y galera. Uno que les decía que fueran a jugar con él.

-Porque está parado junto a papá. -Regulus sintió que la espalda se le poblaba de un sudor helado, fuera la luna dominaba el firmamento. Habían optado que la sesión comenzara de noche, porque era cuando menos movimiento había en el hospital... Menos estímulos que distrajeran al menor.

-Aioria, junto a tu padre no hay nadie... -Informo Defteros tranquilo, llamando a todo su entrenamiento y cordura para no salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-Está ahí, quiere que vaya con él.

-¿Por qué quiere que vayas con él?

-Quiere un nuevo sirviente. -Susurro el chico, en un timbre de voz que lentamente desaparecía.

-¿Un nuevo sirviente? -Defteros se sorprendió por esas palabras- Aioria, en la historia urbana nunca mencionan que él tuviera un sirviente ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien... ¿Recuerdas que paso hace unas horas?

-No.

-Te despertaste y te lastimaste. -Silencio por parte del chico- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quiero que deje de fijarse en mí. -El hombre observo los rasguños en el rostro del chico.

-¿Que quiere que hagas?

-Quiere que le sirva.

-¿Servirle en qué sentido?

-Quiere que haga lo que él no puede hacer...

-¿Que no puede hacer?

-Retener a los chicos, no quiere que escapen... Quiere que se queden en la mansión. -Al oír esto, los adultos se miraron "Quiere que se queden en la mansión"- No quiere que escapen, como escaparon los otros...

-¿Que otros Aioria?

-Los que rapto antes, cuando aún estaba vivo. -Defteros apretó los labios.

-Aioria ¿Sabes el nombre de esta persona?

-No.

-¿Y de su anterior sirviente?

-Shaka. -Hizo una pausa- Shaka quiere que lo ayude, no quiere que él mate más niños...

-¿Como es Shaka?

-Rubio. -Defteros observo el cabello castaño dorado de Aioria- ojos claros... -Apretó los labios de nuevo cuando observo las transparentes esmeraldas del chico.- Piel morena.

-¿Como tú?

-Sí -Informo el muchacho.

 _ **Despacho del médico, media hora después.**_

-Ve al grano Def, por favor nada de rodeos.

-En una de las sesiones, Regulus, Aioria menciono que su madre les dejo. -El otro apretó los dientes, sabía que su hijo contaría eso... Pero no le gustaba la razón por la que seguramente venia el comentario.- Aioria es muy cerrado, cuenta de a poco... Admitió que no quiere que Aioros se vaya a la universidad.

-Def... por favor, ahórrate el prologo.

-Creo que sería bueno que hiciera una consulta con un psiquiatra -Informo al fin el mayor- Puede que la combinación de todos los hechos presentes, han generado algún tipo de psicosis en Aioria. Psicosis que se ve manifestada temáticamente con la leyenda local.

-Temía que dijeras eso... -Se cayó al escuchar pasos apresurados en el pasillo. -¿Que sucede?

 **Habitación.**

-¿Con que se corto? -Pregunto el médico, mientras intentaban detener la hemorragia que se había presentado en el brazo del chico.

* * *

-¿Tres líneas hechas con una navaja? -Aioria estaba callado, mientras escuchaba como su padre se contenía de insultar al médico.- ¡No había nada de eso cerca de él! -Defteros cerró la puerta para amortiguar un poco la voz de Regulus.

-Con las manos sujetas con restricción -Miro los brazales y listones que evitaban que Aioria se auto flagelara- Dudo que hayas sido tu ¿Algo que decir? -El chico negó con la cabeza.- Aioria, alguien tuvo que haberte lastimado.

-Quiere enviarme con un psiquiatra, no importa que le responda -Defteros se quedo callado ante la acusación, era imposible que Aioria supiera eso porque no lo habían dialogado frente a él en ningún momento- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Dímelo, Aioria, porque yo no lo sé. -Defteros se sentó en la cama- ¿Que te dijo Shaka? Eso nunca te lo pregunte -El chico apretó los labios antes la mención de ese nombre.- ¿Es un gran secreto? -Aioria miro hacia un costado, Shaka se había puesto el índice sobre los labios indicándole que guardara la información que había compartido con él.

-No lo recuerdo... -Informo en un tono suave- Ni siquiera sé quién es Shaka.

-Estas mintiendo, Aioria.

-Lo se...

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme? -Miro hacia el mismo lugar que había mirado Aioira- ¿Que hay ahí? ¿Está el monstruo o Shaka? -El menor aferro la cobija, cerrando con fuerza el puño.- ¿Quien nos acompaña en esta habitación?

-Shaka.

-¿Por qué Shaka le servía?

-Lo secuestro y lo obligo a ser su esclavo... -Defteros le miro atentamente, mientras que en su bolsillo el pequeño MP4 seguía grabando- Shaka y yo tenemos algo en común... no sé que es, por eso me quiere.

-¿Quien te quiere? ¿Shaka o él?

-Él.

 **Mansión en las Sierras, Mañana siguiente.**

La reja estaba cerrada con candado, alguien del cuerpo policial había puesto cadena y candado nuevo. Aunque no fue mucho trabajo para él saltar las rejas laterales.

Observo la funesta mansión con parte de su techo caído y sus ventanas que parecían albergar miles de ojos. Había informado a Aspros, por mensaje, que iría a ese lugar a inspeccionar. Le intrigaba saber por qué tantos de sus pacientes le temían a ese lugar y padecían severos trastornos por causa de la leyenda.

 _ **Interior de la mansión.**_

El olor a moho, yeso y tierra invadieron su nariz... Aunque sintió otro aroma, uno que le hizo que el estomago se le revolviera.

El olor de la sangre y la carne podrida. El aroma provenía de cada grieta en la pared, cada rajadura en el suelo y cada pequeño agujero en el techo. Algo se descomponía lentamente en ese lugar.

 **Subsuelo, un tiempo después.**

Frente a una puerta, yacían dos esqueletos. Los huesos se habían mezclado por los años, pero ahí estaban... Tomo un par de fotos, eso se lo tendría que mostrar a su hermano y continúo caminando por el lugar. Horrorizándose a cada paso y lamentando no haberle pedido a su hermano que fuera con él... En vez de mandarle un cobarde mensaje de "tal vez vaya a la mansión", podría haberle dicho a Aspros que le acompañara. En ese caso por lo menos tendría la seguridad que el arma en la cintura de su hermano le otorgaría. Una falsa seguridad, pero era seguridad al fin.

Luego encontraría una razón definitiva por la cual debía de haber ido acompañado.

* * *

Entro a una habitación, donde del techo pendían centenares de cadenas... En algunas de estas había grilletes, los cuales aún conservaban partes óseas aferradas. Aunque no fue eso lo que hizo que soltara la linterna, no, lo que hizo que la soltara fue otra cosa.

Los cuerpos, todos los niños y jóvenes desparecidos del pueblo estaban ahí. Se dio vuela y se encontró con un sujeto vestido de traje y con galera. En una de sus manos llevaba un cuchillo.

-Jamás creí que fueras a ser tan idiota, Def -Informo con una burlona voz, mientras una sonrisa se presentaba en su boca, dejando a la vista sus puntiagudos dientes. -Te me escapaste de niño, no te me escaparas ahora. -Dijo mientras subía su galera con la punta del cuchillo y dejaba a la vista su desquiciada mirada.- Encontraste mi bóveda, por lo que veo... -La expresión desquiciada aumento en el rostro del sujeto, mientras el psicologo retrocedía buscando con la mirada alguna salida de ese lugar que el hombre llamo "mi bóveda"- Ahora jugaras conmigo, jugaras... Y no escaparas -Agrego tras un siniestro silencio.

 _Continuara._


End file.
